Demoned Away
by RosutoKi-chan
Summary: SasuNaru Crime/Highschool fic. Rated T for a reason! Sasuke is the decendant of a demon with an evil power known as Sharingan. Using his powers to make criminals at large that have taken lives of others, repent. Yet will love form in the midest of choas?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **Yay! Ki-chan is working on a totally different story now! I ish Ki-chan if you don't know me! Contains SasuNaru, and this is a Crime/High school fic. Also, for those who are reading my story Our Road of No Return I will be working on that as well, so don't worry! Enjoy the story! Oh! And beware of lots of death and angst!

**Disclaimer: **The day I own Naruto will be when Deidara comes back to life and falls in love with Tobi and Sasuke starts making out with Naruto for no reason! No, I'm serious here! O.O

* * *

**Prologue**

**Chapter One**

* * *

The tainted blood and separated parts of bodies had painted the pavement as the red moon gleamed on the remains of the boy's loved ones. He continued to cry as he watched in only brother raise the tainted knife, while the boy was moaning out only a few words to his bother he had cared for so much . . .

"W-why . . . Itachi why?!"

His named rolled like a blade off his tung, the boy's tears flowed as his young eyes gleamed a crimson red. His older brother had stabbed him in the arm, then the leg, at his visible skin, yet the young Uchiha refused death as his eyes grew more demonic at the sight of blood.

"Sasuke! Die dammit!"

Itachi had cried in frustration as he watched the boy continue to breath, fearing the crimson eyes that began to threaten him.

"Die . . ."

A look of terror flash within the older Uchiha's eyes as Itachi felt the insides tear in pain, his senses told him to run from the boy, yet he refused to leave any witnesses.

After that it was over . . .

Itachi had burst from the inside into an explosion of blood, as if he was self destructed as Sasuke gave a maniacal laugh, watching the weasel close his eyes while coughing up the last of his blood. Itachi had killed them . . . killed them all . . . and now, it was his turn to die! The boy had stood up clutching his bleeding arms his blood seeped through his toes, smirking at the killer whose remains where lifeless from the sudden death.

"Itachi . . . now look at you, you killed them all! My family! . . . Eh heh, and now . . . YOUR DEAD!"

Sasuke's smirk quickly faltered as a large amount of guns were pointed at the injured boy, terror filled his eyes as a loud shot rang in his ears, hitting him directly in the heart. Coughing up blood, the boy's eyes began to show a symbol within them, three swirling dots danced within his eyes as his family's curse awakened in him.

"P-put your h-hands up!" The police yelled in panic as more of them pointed their guns at the boy who continued to smirk, in fear from the fact that he didn't die from the bullet!

"I am not the killer . . ." The boy mumbled as his demonic eyes began to turn to a deep black color, his regular eyes returning to normal as he gave a smile of desperation.

"Kill me . . ."

One policemen seemed happy to provide to boy's wish as a gun shot was heard. The man had been quickly arrested after words and was given a sentence of life in prison. Still, nobody knows who was behind the great Uchiha murder since then, their only clue . . . was shot before their very eyes.

Yet one mystery still remained . . .

* * *

"The boy had lived when he was shot the first time! His eyes were a crimson red . . . what did all this mean?" One of the officer's mumbled as his long black hair and paled skin glowed in the small lamp-light.

"Orochimaru-Sama, you may want to take a break . . ." A silver haired man mumbled as he brought the man his coffee, while his partner's hair had been tied in a pony tail as he wore some rather large glasses.

"No Kabuto, something seems wrong with the Uchiha murder, the boy had killed the killer, the blood tests that were on the boy's hands pointed to that! But how! Those red eyes! They must have something to do with it!" Orochimaru yelled in frustration at his partner, slamming the documents onto the ground.

"This murder has been researched many times! Itachi has been confirmed as the murderer! End of story!" Kabuto yelled at he stomped out the door, annoyed that his partner chosen to stay this late at night when he had a family to care for!

"Something isn't right . . ." Orochimaru mumbled, having doubts from this case since the beginning, hoping to figure something out from that night.

"Don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong . . ."

Orochimaru turned around to hear the source of the eerie voice while panic filled his eyes as he stared directly into deep crimson ones. The boy had raven hair and he was also slightly transparent, his skin was pale, and the same wounds from the child who was shot were replaced with scares.

"W-who are you!" Orochimaru demanded as his senses where thrown in panic, not knowing what to believe anymore.

"I am Uchiha, Sasuke . . . you are becoming far to involved, you will only endanger your own life-" The boy had tried to warn, but it seemed the man he faced refused to listen to all reason as he was quickly cut off.

"What happened that night? And how are you here? Tell me the truth!" He demanded, wanting to know the answer for all this, and it all started with those crimson eyes, while the boy gave a small sigh.

"My eyes are known as the Sharingan, a curse that is meant to destroy human life from the inside with one glance. Only one member is chosen to receive this demonic power, yet since my last body has been destroyed . . . I am currently becoming half spirit, half human . . . but now that you know," Sasuke mumbled as he disappeared in the air while Orochimaru gave a look of shear terror.

". . . I must kill you."

The man gave his final breath as he felt the destruction explode within him on the inside.

Then . . . it was all over . . .

* * *

**Okay, for those who didn't get it, the Uchiha's have a curse that is given to one human, EVERYONE IS NORMAL! No ninjas or anything! Next time is when Naruto comes in! Yay for this story, it may be my best work yet!**

**Reviewers get a cookie! :3**


	2. Hiou Oite Sono Oni no Ketsueki

**Author's Note: **Well, the high school part of the fanfic doesn't come in yet, nor dose Naruto! Don't worry though, it tells more about Sasuke's powers! UH OH! WARNING! People from the spoilers in the manga are here! BEWARE! Also yaoi, SasuNaru! . . . *Burps up a bee* UHH! I CAN EXPLAN! I HAD HONEYCOMBS FOR BREAKFEST AND . . . WELL . . . NEVER MIND! Let's get on with the story!

* * *

**Hiou Oite Sono Oni no Ketsueki**

"**Secrets in the Demon's Blood"**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Sasuke stood, crimson eyes gleaming in the blood-red moon that became known to his family as the demon's eye. Legend went long ago, to when the first Uchiha known as Madara had appeared to this rotting world. To this day, nobody knew where he came from or why he was here, only that he was a demon of great power in the form of a rather strong human. When Madara had arrived, he did not know how, or have any memories of his past world. All he knew was is name, and his mission, to destroy those humans that cause the lives of the pure to be suffering.

Sasuke shook his head, strands of raven hair flowing toward the darkness of the night as he stood above his home that contained no signs of life. He did not believe the legend, nor cared for it. To him, Madara was a figure of imagination, and the human he had fallen in love with as they created the Uchiha clan . . . Deidara was it? . . . Even this Deidara is probably just a figure of imagination created by the one whom made up this ridiculous story.

"I do not believe in lies . . . only truth . . ." Sasuke mumbled, crimson eyes starting into the distance while he resided within the empty village, their deaths echoing in the boys ears as clearly as he remembered them.

"_You want to know the truth?"_

Sasuke was shocked to hear such a deadly voice, not sensing the presence of anyone . . . or _anything_ in the area meant that this voice could only be one thing . . .

"_Your correct Uchiha, Sasuke, I reside within your mind, yet you are the only one who can hear my voice . . ."_

Sasuke glared into the distance, wondering just who . . . or _what_ . . . this voice could possibly be, it was unlike anything he ever heard before. The voice's icy tone echoed throughout his mind, while he could hear the poison of anger hidden within the lifeless emotions.

"_Sasuke, you doubt my existence? Even though you received my power? Well . . . that is like you, but I never expected you to kill Itachi, I'm surprised."_

Whatever this voice was, it had been watching him from afar, while studying his existence and his personality. Not just him . . . everyone, even Itachi, whatever this thing was, it _knew _Itachi was going to kill the village. It had been watching all along . . .

"_Once again, Sasuke, you are correct. I knew what your brother was planning, I knew what he wanted to achieve from all this-"_

Sasuke glared out into the distance as his anger grew at the voice, one question filling his mind to block out all others, _'THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM?!"_

"_. . ."_

_'ANSWER ME!'_

"_. . ."_

Well, whatever it was, it had disappeared along with the demonic moon as it had appeared on the night of the murder that stained his memory. When he saw the moonlight, it reminded him of the night, while those painful memories replay once again in his mind like a small television set.

The crimson-painted moon reminded him of that voice . . .

The voice of demons . . .

"I see . . . I know who you are now . . ." Sasuke mumbled as realization filled his blood-red eyes, jumping of the post his brother stood when Itachi overlooked his dead family to spot the smaller version of Sasuke with an intent to kill.

"Madara . . . it seems only you have the answers . . ."

Sasuke looked up at the clouded sky remaining in deep thought, for now he needed a purpose for his power, it would be a waste to ignore it when he didn't have a life worth anything . . . in other words, this power would give him a purpose now that he was among the living once again.

"HELP!"

The cry was startling as Sasuke turned toward the entrance of the village, someone had just intruded, and it seemed that both their left and right arm had been bleeding heavily. The scent of fresh blood polluted the village's quiet air as Sasuke jumped over from roof to roof, wanting meet this visitor who was in need of help.

* * *

"Your not going anywhere!" Hissed a tall male with a crimson colored spikes that stuck strait up with needles, holding a knife to a women's neck as he cornered the girl within the deserted village.

She had been weeping as she felt the blood rush down her arms, staining her silk-white kimono while she glanced up at the man with terrified ocean-blue eyes.

"Now your going to pay, Naito! Your going to pay!" The man had quickly lunged the knife toward the girl as she backed away, bumping into the wall behind her while her vision quickly began to blur from lose of blood.

Then she noticed a figure step before her, only able to make out the midnight-black raven hair, and a whole lot of blood . . . then . . . nothing . . .

Sasuke towered above the now dead man as he smelled the scent of blood other than his own on the remains. It was no mistake about it . . . he was a murderer who would come after anyone when pushed to the edge.

The raven-haired boy glanced at the girl, noticing her heavy breathing meaning that if she wasn't treated soon, this could mean fatal. He picked the girl up as he motioned toward the hospital while using the demonic powers he used to save the girl, quickly leaving her by the front door of the illuminated building.

He can't reveal himself to this girl, or anyone for that matter, it was for their own protection after all . . . nothing good will come of it.

He noticed a paramedic notice the girl in shock as they screeched out in panic, while quickly picking the girl up to give her medical attention right away in worry of her current state.

Sasuke smirked as he disappeared within the darkness he shrouded himself in the night, she was going to be fine and will go about her daily life undisturbed from this point on.

His work here was completed . . .

* * *

**Alright! For those I am meeting for the fist time I haven't properly introduced myself, I'm Rosuto Ki, real name: Ki-chan! This story is for fun so I don't expect to have reviews. It's a little something for myself. 3 If your reading, and you know me, I bet your all like, "It sounds like Ki-chan, it's written by Ki-chan, BUT THIS STORY IS DEFFINATLY NOT KI-CHAN!" Lolz! No surprise! This story is for me to vent my emotions, and this one was apparently to vent my boredom when I became tired of watching Higurashi! For those of you who read Our Road of No Return I connected my story with DeiMada! That way you guys will be happy! 3**


	3. Boisu No Sono Andoutorawa Nai

**Author's Note: **Ki-chan here! Long time no see! I got sick and ended up with a lot of work to do, school is taking too much out of me these days . . . three essays, four tests (MORE WORK! NO!!!!), and three projects along with all the homework . . . NOT FAIR! THERES ONLY MORE AND MORE THEN THE LAST WEEK! T___T Well, SasuNaru, beware of a lot of death, OMG THIS REMINDS ME OF DEATH NOTE! No I'm serious, Sasuke reminds me of KIRA! VICTORY, VICTORY FOR KIRA!!! Eh hee hee . . . before I get any more off topic, let's begin the story! ~Nya!

* * *

**Boisu No Sono Andoutorawa-Nai**

"**Voice of the Undead"**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Sasuke stood like a lost spirit on the roofs on top one of the vacant homes, he could still hear their cries echoing in the distance . . . pain . . . they were in so much pain. He seemed so misplaced here . . . the spirits here that suffered while he was still alive . . . he could feel it, they continued glaring at him from a distance, wishing the boy had fallen along with him.

"It's time I left . . ." Sasuke mumbled, his toneless voice echoed in the vacant village that now became a graveyard of his former life.

The sun began to rise as his crimson eyes glowed, he had recently cleaned up the bodies and hid them within the dense trees of the forest. The police can't find him . . . it would only lead to more trouble and increased blood-shed . . .

"I must go . . . I need to come into contact with the outside world if I want to stop this madness . . ." Images of last night flashed into Sasuke's mind while he continued to walk into the vacant pathways of the village.

A chill was sent up his spine as he grabbed his backpack, he didn't like this one bit, returning to that tainted world . . . yet he could still turn back . . . it wasn't too late.

No . . .

It was too late . . . the moment he received this power, was the moment his fate was decided . . . there was no turning back.

* * *

He walked down the pavement of the endless concrete pathways, his eyes widened as he realized just how much the outside world had changed, not only that, but he seemed to have gotten taller.

Sasuke blinked as the light of the sun disappeared within the dark abyss of his eyes, this was not the city he had once known. Too much has changed . . . how long did it take him to resurrect form the spirit world.

Before him stood a sign for some bank that had been flashing an advertisement in digital lettering, as Sasuke watched the sign, eventually a date had appeared in bright red letters . . .

September 31, 2009 . . .

Eight years . . . he had been stuck in that hole known as the spirit world for eight years?!

That explained some things like the fact that only his older brother's cloths had fit him, much to his dismay, yet he found a nice pair of black jeans with a chain hanging from the pocket along with a dark blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back that fit him.

Eight years . . . that would mean he was sixteen now . . .

Sasuke had been surprised he hadn't noticed till now as he strode toward the school, heading toward the principals office for enrollment while a sign flashed "Kahona High" beside the doorway.

"Yes how can I help you?"

Sasuke jerked his head to a girl with blue hair and a small paper flower in her hair, her eyes were a light blue as Sasuke turned away from her gaze to look around the office.

"I'm her to enroll here . . ." Sasuke replied bluntly as the women pointed him towards a seat while leaving the room, apparently going to see the principal here it seemed . . .

She came back a few moments later as a folder had appeared in Sasuke's hands along with his past records, along with a few he created to fill in the space for the last eight years.

"Alright, come this way," The women replied as she lead the raven-haired boy through a maze of offices to stand before the one at the very end, a smile glowing on the women's pale skin while she knocked on the door.

"Come in . . ."

The door was opened as Sasuke was lead inside, his crimson eyes began to glow while he sensed a threating aura in the room. Something was wrong here . . . he glanced over to notice a boy sitting in the corner of the rather large office while the Uchiha sense a dangerous aura admitted form his spirit. His sun-kissed skin glowed dimly as the boys blue eyes radiated an odd purity that Sasuke had never seen contained within a single human. A sense of balance as well as in-balance . . . those where the two energies that created his power.

"Alright, Naruto, you can go," A blond women that had sit behind the principal desk dismissed the boy as she motioned Sasuke to take a seat, while the boy's existence was merely forgotten by the Uchiha when he exited the room.

"My name is Tsunade, principal of Kahona High. Where are your parents?" The women seemed concerned as she looked at the boy who sat alone at the desk, wondering just how he could've come alone without a parent or guardian.

"They've been dead for a long time along with my entire village, I've lived alone since . . ." The women's eyes widened in disbelief, a pang of gilt was sent off within her as an awkward silence went about the room.

"I see . . . what happened?" Curiosity took over Tsunade's mind as she wondered just was happened to this kid, forgetting all about her guilt for the child in a split-second.

"Murdered . . . they were all killed. Anyway, here are my past records," Sasuke sighed, trying to change the subject away from the tragedy as the Uchiha tossed a folder filled with his past records.

Tsunade gave a suspicious look that vanished within a second as she looked over Sasuke's records, while a small grin formed on her face.

"Honor student, also has a exceedingly well average in sports. You were even first place in the nationals for Track. A pleasure to meet you, Uchiha, Sasuke," The women spoke as her eyes showed a glint of happiness, finally a student who wasn't a total loss like the other brats she was stuck babysitting.

"The pleasure is mine . . ." Sasuke's voice remained toneless as he remembered the advance private school the Uchiha's had for the village alone, no outside student had been allowed at the time.

Sasuke had been amazing at sports, along with being at the top of his grade-level with barely any effort at all. It wouldn't be a surprised that he'd be accepted instantly into any public-school.

"Well it seems these papers are all in order, your classes will begin tomorrow. Here is your schedule and a school map . . ." The principal had handed him a recently sealed envelope, printing everything in an instant as she gave him a gentle grin.

"Thank you . . ." Sasuke mumbled while his eyes began to transform into a crimson-red as before, yet he turned away just in time before the women could notice.

That boy he had seen earlier filled his thoughts as he exited . . . he had a similar aura . . . did the blond know something he did not? No . . . if he had his eyes would've contained a clouded expression, one that shows he contains a secret . . . he might not even know about his own powers!

Sasuke glanced up toward the morning sky as the clouds lazily drift about, while the Uchiha clouded himself in thought, _'What was his name . . . Naruto was it? He may prove to be useful later on . . .'_

* * *

Sasuke stood on the roof of the main house that centered the abandoned village, while the moon illuminated the pale skin of the last surviving Uchiha. His eyes were an endless demonic-crimson as the red moon had peaked from the endless darkness surrounding the sky.

"_. . . Sasuke . . ."_

The Uchiha jumped from the sudden noise as he quickly calmed down from the sudden shock, while he looked up toward the blood-red moon in thought, _'Madara . . . tell me about my powers, and why I was chosen to posses them . . .'_

"_. . . Sasuke you weren't 'chosen' for the powers . . . you earned them on your own . . ."_

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock, how could he have possibly "earned" such powers as one thought filled his mind, _'EXPLAIN!'_

"_. . . When I had grown weak, my powers were hidden within a scroll as a back-up . . ."_

Sasuke had become confused in an instant from the ancient demon, wondering just what he meant by "back-up" . . .

" _. . You see, if the Uchihas were to be killed away, I used my power as a protection for the last Uchiha so my legacy would never die. Sadly, Itachi had discovered my scroll and had taken advantage of this rule, while a lust for power had over-whelmed his spirit . . ."_

Sasuke couldn't believe this, his own brother, overtaken by greed? Itachi had always been so kind to everyone, he was one of the smartest Uchihas the village had to offer, yet he betrayed us all . . .

"_. . . But I never expected you to kill your brother in the last second . . . oddly enough, those powers emerged from within you **before **you killed Itachi . . . so it is likely you've been 'chosen' by my powers instead of earning them . . ."_

Sasuke closed his eyes as he entered the endless darkness of his mind to see demonic crimson eyes, not only that, but he had long raven-hair along with ghostly pale skin that glowed in the darkness.

"_You found me . . ."_

Sasuke sweat-dropped at the spirit, talk about over-dramatic . . . how did his lover . . . Deidara was it? Put up with him?

"_. . . I can hear your thoughts you know . . ."_

Sasuke just gave the spirit a blank stare as he looked directly within the crimson-eyes, while Madara looked a little depressed at the moment, yet cheered up instantly when he seemed to notice something.

"_If you want to continue that 'kill all the criminals' purpose of yours, you might want to leave now before it's too late . . ."_

Sasuke jumped up as he heard a cry for help sounding in the distance, as Madara's presence had disappeared along with the blood-stained moon.

* * *

**OKAY!!! KI-CHAN IS GOING TO END IT HERE CUSE I HAVE SOME STORIES TO EDIT!!! -^_^- Today is editing week! I edit ALL my stories and re-read them! 3 I can't forget the disclaimers too! So remember: Get a Sakura dart board, stab Ino till shes dead, give Shikamaru a wedgie, and shampoo an angry beaver!**

**Deidara: . . . Remind me _WHY _I hang out with you, Un!**

**Ki-chan: BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME!!!**

**Deidara: . . . Your going to be the destruction of man-kind one day, Un (If I told her that I hate her with every fiber of my being, she'd tie me to a tree and set it on fire! HELP I'M BEING HELD AGAINST MY WILL!!!) . . .**

**Ki-chan: I KNOW! *Presses button and blows up Empire state building* WOOTZ! IM A GOOD TERRORIST!!!**

**Tobi: TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!!**

**Ki-chan: I'M A GOOD TERRORIST! *Skipping in circles with Tobi***

**Tobi: TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! *Skipping in circles with Ki-chan***

**Deidara: Oh god please kill me now, Un . . .**


	4. Taishoku Sakini, Fading Away

**Author's Note:** Two chapters out in one day! You all must be very happy! For now, I'm going to use the last hour of my weekend to edit my stories (that I conveniently put off till now *smirk*). Contains SasuNaru with the mix of normality with in-normality! THE PERFECT YAOI FANFICTION! Enjoy!

* * *

**Taishoku Sakini**

"**Fading Away"**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Sasuke dragged several remains of dead criminals within a spot in the dense forest, while a trail of blood was leading to crimson-eyed Uchiha's location as he listened to the hum of the sirens in the distance. Noticing the blood that had been leading toward his current location, he disappeared within the forest, attempting to hide the bodies in the same spot as last time, with the other few from the night before. His crimson eyes glowed as the sun began to peak from the horizon, yet the Uchiha was going to be late for school if he didn't get rid of these lowlifes soon . . .

"Hurry! The killer should be in this forest!"

Sasuke closed his eyes as he tossed the bodies within the tainted bushes that were covered in blood from the criminals, no matter what coast, he refused to kill an innocent soul . . .

"I found a body! Over here!"

Sasuke stood there while a vile of mist surrounding his body as fog over-came the forest. Voices of confusion where heard while the Uchiha walked out of the forest completely unnoticed, while managing to escape easily without any effort. Sasuke knew his demonic-power alone couldn't get him out of every situation. Luckily, the Uchiha came prepared with smoke-screen and mist bombs that lasted for thirty minutes, at least. Sasuke's crimson eyes flickered in the morning daylight, glowing with the blood of the lowlifes on his pale skin.

"Idiots . . . I'm doing a better job than the police, and they call themselves justice . . ."

* * *

Sasuke had cleaned off the blood right away, trying to prevent the stain from setting into his cloths, while he picked out a black T-shirt and worn-out jeans to wear for the day. His crimson eyes glittered as he quickly packed away his supplies, hoping not to be late after everything that happened this morning. He stepped out into the sunlight that surrounded the abandoned village, while hopping from roof to roof; using his demonic-power to increase his physical abilities.

". . . I better not be late . . ." Sasuke mumbled as he hopped onto a roof of a bus that was headed toward Kahona High by the looks of it, while his hair flowed along with the rushing wind that surrounded the bus.

Nobody seemed to notice him on-top of the roof, for they were ether too busy, or the plainly didn't notice the Uchiha. His raven-hair flowed in the razor-blade wind, sitting silently on the roof, while he redirected the wind patterns around him so he couldn't be blown off. These powers . . . they could not only bring death to one, but can control an certain element if he concentrated hard enough . . .

The bus froze in a complete stop before the school as Sasuke hopped above the other students, while many of them stared in amazement at the boy, yet they were too stupefied noticed that he had been sitting on the roof of the bus since he had arrived.

Sasuke quickly deactivated his eyes, while they began changing back into an endless abyss of black. The Uchiha entered the school silently as he felt eyes of few girls staring directly at him, while a slight ping of annoyance went off within him.

_'When I find which window my classroom is in, I'll enter that way from now on . . .' _Sasuke sent glares at the giggling girls, while it seemed the expressions of annoyance had no effect, when a girl with light-pink hair came up to him.

"Hi, you must be new here. Do you know where your classes are? What's your name?"

Sasuke stood silent at the sudden blow of questions. The Uchiha knew he may regret this later, he chose to let this pink-haired girl help him for now as he put on a perfect smile, instantly making the girl blush.

". . . I'm Sasuke . . . do you know where classroom 103 is?" Sasuke asked bluntly while the smile continued to grace his lips as he watched the girl before him flush pink.

"S-sure! You have the same class as me, so follow me! I'm Sakura by the way," The girl mumbled, still flustered from the boy that trailed behind her, while they passed through a series of hallways and female students who had been staring at the dark-eyed Uchiha for some time now.

"It's in here . . ."

The pink-haired girl opened a classroom door that revealed the classroom to be rather crowded, as Sasuke wondered around to notice students hollering in excitement. The Uchiha chose to take a seat in the back corner away from the chaos as he dropped his backpack to the side, while he was glancing out the window, staring at the endless blue sky that lit up, if only a little, in the Uchiha's eyes.

* * *

Sasuke looked out into the distance as the unfamiliar sound of a bell rang though out the classroom. Even though he remembered the bells that would go off during school hours before he entered the spirit-world the sound continued to ring in his ears with no end . . .

"Alright you brats settle down!"

Sasuke turned to notice a man with long white hair with a rather irritated look on his face. Sasuke's dark eyes glared in the distance as he rather disliked this man, especially after noticing the inappropriate book that sat untouched on his desk.

"Ero-sensei!"

Sasuke recognized the blond-haired boy instantly as a smirk stained his expression, while the teacher seemed to be irritated by the mere presence of the boy.

"Naruto! How many times have I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Common, we all know your a pervert! I saw you flirting with the freshmen girls!" The girls instantly put their guard up around the teacher, while sending him enraged glares from being in the presence of such a pervert.

"Dude, that's just not right!" One of the male students yelled out, as he sided with the female students who began to throw random objects at the teacher.

Sasuke eventually zoned out all the chaos as he watched the clouds float across the blue sky, while a gentle smile graced his lips.

* * *

Many of Sasuke's classes had passed as the bell rang once again, signaling that it was time for lunch. The Uchiha began gathering all his things as his dark hair flowed from being next to the breeze of the open window.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun!" A cheery voice called out, making the raven-haired boy flinch at the high tone of voice, as the same pink-haired girl from before . . . Sakura . . . ran over toward him.

"Uh . . . I was wondering . . . want to have lunch together?" Sakura beamed while a small blush stained her face as her green eyes glowed with hope for the boy to answer "yes."

"No thanks . . ." Sasuke mumbled as he turned away from the girl who had an obvious crush on him, while the Uchiha turned toward the exit without mumbling another word.

* * *

Sasuke exited the room as quickly as possible, wanting to avoid the crowd of girls that were attempting to eat with him.

"Sasuke! Want to have lunch together?!"

"No! Sasuke is eating with me!"

"Sasuke is mine! Back off! Right Sasuke-kun?"

_'What is wrong with these people?! Can't they take no for an answer?!' _Sasuke wondered as he rushed though the halls while trailing ahead of the savages who continued to follow behind.

"Dammit, how can I get rid of them?!" Sasuke mumbled through the halls as he went into a full-speed dash for freedom, managing to get a hallway ahead of the other girls that were trying to catch up to him.

"Mmf!"

Sasuke felt a pair of arms quickly grab him and pull him within a dark closet as they covered his mouth to prevent him from yelling out. The group of girls had ran right past the small room without a second thought as he remained silent, thinking that being captured by some unknown person was better than being trapped by those savages. He felt the strong grip loosen as the last of the girls passed by, releasing the Uchiha as his eyes flashed crimson for a split-second.

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?!" The Uchiha roared until noticing his savior to be none other then the same boy he had seen twice before . . . Naruto was it?

"Sorry, sorry! I guess I startled you, huh? Well, you looked like you needed help from those savages," Sasuke blinked at the blond while those blue eyes continued to glow in the dim lighting.

"Your right on the 'savages' part . . ." Sasuke mumbled as he opened the door to the closet while Naruto rushed behind the raven-haired boy.

"Hey, why were they chasing you anyway?" Naruto asked as curiosity took over his expression, wondering just what they wanted in the first place, while Sasuke gave a small growl toward the blond mentioning those man-eaters.

"They wanted to eat lunch with me . . ."

Naruto stared at the Uchiha for a few seconds until bursting in a fit of laughter while Sasuke gave a low growl toward the blond.

"It's not funny! They almost killed me!"

"Ah ha ha! Sorry, but that's just too funny! Looks like your Mr. Popular around here now!" Naruto said between laughs while his laughter began to die down as he gave Sasuke a soft grin.

"Dobe . . ." Sasuke muttered toward the boy, as Naruto ran after him in a fit of anger that raged within the blond's ocean-blue eyes.

"What did you call me?! GET BACK HERE!!! TEME!!!"

* * *

**Well isn't the relationship starting off nicely! *Dodges shoe being thrown* HEY! WHAT DID I DO?! COMMON! AT LEAST LET ME PUT **_**SOME **_**NORMALLITY IN THIS PLOT!!!**

**Deidara: You were never normal to begin with, Un . . .**

**Ki-chan: SHUT IT DEIDARA!!!**

**Deidara: . . . *Ignores Ki-chan* Anyway, Ki-chan will be updating ****Our Road of No Return**** tomorrow, and shes keeping her two chapter promise, she'll have the new chapters out ASAP.**

**Ki-chan: COOKIES!!! *Chicago blows up***

**Deidara: O_O . . . . . . SINCE WHEN COULD YOU DO THAT?!**

**Ki-chan: Since now! COOKIES!!! *Daytime sky breaks and becomes Nighttime sky***

**Deidara: YOU BROKE THE SKY, UN!!!**

**Ki-chan: What?! I don't like day! COOKIES!!! *Chocolate factory blows up and chocolate falls from the sky***

**Ki-chan: MINNNE! *Eats all the chocolate***

**Deidara: *Sweat drop* REMIND ME WHY I HANG OUT WITH HER AGAIN, UN?!**


End file.
